The invention concerns a packaging for a magnetic tape reel wound on to a core element, as set forth in the classifying portion of claim 1.
Hitherto magnetic tape reels are for example welded into a plastic film. Then however the plastic film is pierced again by the magnetic tape reel being fitted with its core element on to a cutting bar. The magnetic strip reel when prepared in that way, with the plastic film that has been opened again, is then put on to a core bar which is disposed in a packaging carton and which also comprises a carton material. Disposed between respectively adjacent magnetic tape reels which are fitted on to the core bar is an intermediate layer element which for example comprises a plastic foam material. In that known packaging therefore, as a result of the plastic film having been opened again, the magnetic tape reels are only very limitedly protected from dust, which has proven to be a disadvantage. Such a packaging of a carton material is also sensitive to moisture, which has proven to be a disadvantage, in particular when it is transported by sea. A further disadvantage of such a carton packaging lies in the comparatively low stability thereof. That can result in unwanted displacement or shifts of individual layers of the tape in a magnetic tape reel.
The magnetic tape of such a magnetic tape reel can be for example of a width of 6.35 mm or a width of 12.7 mm. It will be appreciated that other width dimensions are also possible. The outside diameter of a magnetic tape reel can be for example about 300 mm, which means that a magnetic tape reel can be of an overall length of the magnetic tape of 4,000 m and more.
A packaging of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,646 A. In that known packaging the respective tray element is provided with a circular bottom adjoined at the top side by four corner lugs so that overall this gives a tray element of square configuration in plan. In that known tray element the stacking projections are in the form of recesses, in the proximity of the central centering projection. The stacking projections bear against the core element of the magnetic tape reel to be packaged, which is disposed beneath the respective tray element. That arrangement gives rise to a pressing force between the tray elements and the magnetic tape reels arranged therebetween, in the packaged condition, and that pressing force in the extreme case can give rise to damage.
A packaging of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,398 A. In that known packaging, the respective tray element has stacking projections provided in the corner regions of the square bottom of the tray element, in the form of depressions. The bottom of the respective tray element has raised portions, on which the associated magnetic tape reel rests. This known packaging also provides that the magnetic tape reels are fixed between associated tray elements directly and immediately in positively locking relationship, and that can result in damage.
CH 623 952 A5 discloses a stackable pallet comprising plastic material, which serves for archiving magnetic tapes wound on various kinds of flange-less winding cores. The pallet has a boss which is raised into the axial center, with a central bore. The pallet is suitable in particular for the despatch of magnetic tapes of relatively large diameter, which are wound on to flangeless cores, and is so shaped that it can accommodate various kinds of winding cores. A pair of such pallets is enclosed with a heat-shrinkable film for the purposes of covering the outer tape winding of a number of magnetic tapes which are wound on to stackable cores and which are arranged in a row directly one above the other. Here the magnetic tape reels therefore bear against each other stacked directly and immediately one upon the other. If a magnetic tape reel is required, then the entire stack has to be opened.